Poinsettia
by Cloy Jubilee
Summary: "His confession makes my heart beat fast. I thought about it last night. Yuriy and I have some unfinished business, and I m sure he wouldn t let the opportunity pass by! Oh no! What am I going to do! He is so handsome and sexy… but I love Kai! Buah! Can I have them both? Pretty please?" Kai x Takao x Yuriy. 3way lemon. For Annie.


**POINSETTIA**

**For Annie Matsukaze**

**By Cloy Jubilee**

**Warning: **Yaoi & lemon.

**Pairings: **Kai x Tyson x Yuriy.

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade and its characters don´t belong to me.

**Special dedication to: **Annie Matsukaze. Thank you for being such a loyal reader. You rock, girl!

Oh, hello there!

My name is Takao Kinomiya, but everyone calls me Tyson, so let´s stick with that!

I bet my name rang a bell in your head, didn´t it? Well, of course! I´m the Beyblade World Champion, and I have defended my title for the last three years.

Yep, I´m pretty awesome.

It is true that most of my victories have been exciting and even dangerous sometimes, for example when I fought Yuriy in Moscow or my battle with Brooklyn in some weird universe...

Anyhow, my point is that, even though I´m the Champion, I´ve earned my tittle fair and square. But I couldn´t have done that without my fantastic team: Rei, Max, Kenny, Daichi, ugh, even Hilary, and last but not least… Kai Hiwatari.

Pffff… Kai Hiwatari… his only name makes you want to pronounce it over and over again, doesn´t it? Well, hands off girls and boys, because that sexy soviet ass is mine.

Oh yes sweethearts, the cold iceberg and I have been dating for the last four months! How awesome is that?

It happened not long after the BEGA tournament (should I say nightmare?) finished. The team was going to take a break and everyone was flying back to their countries, Max to the USA, Rei to China, Kai to Russia, Daichi to… no, wait, Daichi lives in Tokyo… in my house…

It doesn´t matter really. Daichi has proven his worth as a blader and as a friend, so he can stick around. After all, I spend most of my nights at Kai´s house in Tokyo. Yes, my dear fans, Kai and I have great… _intercourses. _

…

…

No, I couldn´t find any words to describe how dominant, devoted and wild he is in bed. Kai loves to be top and has never let me _do him_, but guys, believe me, when you give yourself to a man like him, you only want to strip and then give him total access to your whole body.

I know I wasn´t his first time, and I don´t mind him being mine. Actually, I think it´s better that way because he knows what he is doing. Hell yes.

Okay, I think I started drabbling a little, so let´s go back to the present.

Right now I´m looking at him.

Kai is leaning over a wall, his eyes are closed and his arms are crossed over his chest. Anyone could think that he is just ignoring whatever Rei is telling him. But I know and I can notice his little, almost invisible answers to the Chinese. A little hand movement here and there, soft nodding, quiet growls…

I just love him so much…

Every second with him feels like living for the first time.

He opens his eyes about every ten minutes just to check I´m still here.

Well, where would I go?

This place is enormous!

I´ll explain it to you guys: Christmas.

It´s some kind of religious-capitalisms celebration. I don´t know much about it because I don´t believe in anything in particular. Come on, sacred spirits, guys with wings, Boris Balkov… How can anyone believe anything anymore?

Anyway, all teams were invited to a huge, luxurious hotel in New York, and here we are, all gathered in this magnificent construction.

Guys, the food! I have already **devoured** like half of everything in display, and it´s not even midnight! Now that I think about it, I could still fit one more plate full of Premium Rib with BBQ sauce…

I smirk and head towards the buffet table, where Julia and Raul are, apparently, arguing about food… hum… sometimes I wished I could speak Spanish to understand them!

Suddenly, the doors are opened and the last missing team honors us with its presence.

The Neoborg. The Demolition Boys, the Blitzkrieg Boys, and just how many names does this guys have…?

Yeah, the Russians.

It had been a while since I last saw them, well everyone else actually, but there´s someone that catches my eye.

Hair as red as a Poinsettia, beautiful and deep blue eyes, ivory skin…

And he is staring right at me. Oh no! He is walking towards me! What should I do!? No, Tyson, you don´t fit under the table, just… stay put, act cool… yeah, relax… breathe… here he comes…

-Hey…

"_Hey"? We haven´t seen each other for months and that´s all you say?!_

-Oh, hi! I didn´t see you come in… I mean, I saw you come in, but I didn´t know you were coming, not to talk to me~ but not… to come… that you, from Moscow… all the way~ - _damn, Tyson! Get a grip, man! _- It´s… good to see you, Yuriy

He frowns his forehead, as if trying to figure out what to say, when suddenly Bryan and Sergei appear behind him, oh, and Ian too, but he´s so short I didn´t notice him before.

-Hello - says Bryan and smirks, you know, those smirks that make you think he is going to murder you any second

-Hi Bryan! - I try to smile and hide my nervousness - Spencer, Ian…

-Food! - Screams the small boy and he and the blonde one run towards _my _buffet table, followed by Bryan and I stay alone with Yuriy again

-Aren´t you going to eat? - I ask him

-I ate on the plane. This _children _slept for the whole flight, but I couldn´t even close my eyes for more than five minutes!

I gulp at the sound of his captivating Russian accent. Damn, Yuriy, every time I see you, you only get better and better!

-Why?

-Is it true?

I look down, knowing exactly what he is talking about.

-Not here - I answer - follow me

I head towards an upper floor, which covers only a kind of balcony-deck thing around the rectangular room. I take a glimpse at Kai, but he is too busy talking to Rei that he didn´t even notice I´m not there anymore. Good.

As soon as we stop climbing up stairs, I notice a couple of guys making out in a couch, too far from us for me to recognize them on a first instance. But, taking a closer look… oh~ Robert and Johnny. Well, let´s give them their space.

I wave at Yuriy, who is staring at the _majestic _guys as if he had never seen someone kissing like that before… as if he and I haven´t done that…

When he notices my signs he follows me to a closed balcony which has a wonderful view of the skyline of New York. There is a crystal that protects us from the freezing cold out there.

This city is beautiful! I had totally forgotten how wonderful it is… Thank you Mr. Dickenson for inviting us over!

-Yes, it´s true - I finally answer his question - Kai is my boyfriend

I notice Yuriy being taken aback by my confession. I know, I know… damn, if only he could feel how sorry I am!

-I thought… you… liked me…

Listening to him talking like that breaks my heart…

-I did! I mean, I do… but… Yuriy, you left… and Kai has always been there, he has always been my… crush?

Guys, please make me stop talking like a desperate asshole!

-…

Yuriy looks away from me and leans over the protection, staring far at the starry night.

I sigh and place myself next to him.

-Do you hear the people down there? - I ask him, trying to lease the tension

-No - he answers - my ears are still… - he points at his head and then looks up, trying to remember something - _zatrudnen_…? You know, when the airplane machine descends and… your ears… _pop_

I blush and giggle at the cuteness of him trying to explain himself in English, a language he hasn´t practice a lot in the last months. I guess… he spoke Russian with Kai and his team, the only times he could practice it was in the tournament, and he was never a guy of much words, right?

-I understand - I smile at him and get a little closer - Yuriy, I´m sorry. It was never my intention to hurt you, but you live in Moscow and we can´t be together…

-Do you love him?

-Yes

He growls and then turns his back on me.

-I only came for you

His confession makes my heart beat fast. I thought about it last night. Yuriy and I have some unfinished business, and I´m sure he wouldn´t let the opportunity pass by! Oh no! What am I going to do?! He is so handsome and sexy… but I love Kai! Buah! Can I have them both? Pretty please?

-I´m sorry

He turns again and faces me. He stares at my eyes, then travels all over my face, focusing at my lips for five awkward seconds, then continues with my body and finally looks back at my eyes.

I´m wearing black jeans and a white, long sleeved t-shirt Hilary got for me, especially for this occasion.

On the other hand, he is wearing black, thing leather pants and a red, short sleeved shirt which suits his hair perfectly. He looks really sexy, and it seems he is not cold, even though I´m kind of freezing up here.

-You look good - he tells me and smirks

-Thanks

-I don´t care about him -I was going to reply with a monosyllable when he suddenly grabs my waist and pulls me towards him, our mouths almost touching- Don´t get mad at me

After saying this he locks lips with me. DAMN. I feel a boom inside my stomach! This feels so good I don´t stop him. I know this is wrong! I´m with Kai, I shouldn´t be doing this… but… the thrill of being kissed, playing the forbidden, and the sudden **danger** of being caught… No, no, Tyson, control your lust!

My arms raise almost automatically, but instead of pushing him away, they surround his neck and deepen in the kiss even more! No, no, no, this is so wrong! But it feels so good, Aaaaah!

Yuriy, no… no… please don´t caress my back like that… wait~ what are you doing?! That´s my ass! Hmn… All right… just a little bit… on the front?! No! That´s… aah… okay, okay…. Go ahead and tuck your hand inside…

Suddenly I moan and I get back to reality. My eyes open in horror and I push him away, but he is faster and stronger, and he grabs my shoulders to prevent me from going away.

-I can´t do this to Kai

-But you just kissed me back, and your body was enjoying my touch

-I know! I´m a guy! Of course my body enjoys to be touched, who´s doesn´t?

-Why don´t you touch me now?

He grabs my hands and places it over his crotch, allowing me to feel his -big- erection ready for me.

-Yuriy! - I can feel myself blushing, but my hand refuses to move. Is it stuck?! No, I´m joking, it´s not stuck, but I don´t want to remove it hehe…

-Tyson! - He yells back and I can´t stop it when he kissed me once more

We are so close that, when our tights rub against each other, I let out a loud moan and then long for the friction, so I start moving up and down slowly, wanting to feel more of the red haired.

Argh… this is so wrong! Kai would totally skin me alive is he saw me like this! I just couldn´t resist it anymore and I let Yuriy strip me, kiss me everywhere, even go down on me! And then he _forced_ me to do it on him with his sexy Russian accent! Ugh! Guys, he´s irresistible, I fell under his spell! Please don´t judge me! Wouldn´t you have done the same?! I know you would have! It´s Yuriy Ivanov after all~

-Have you ever done something naughty? - He asks me and then takes my silence as an answer - this is more exciting when you know it´s dangerous…

Well, what can I do? We are both naked, walking hand it hand towards the closest couch.

-Yuriy…

-Relax. Let me take a closer look at you

The way his eyes just stare at me make me feel incredibly nervous! I feel like he is making love to me with his gaze already… ah, all right, do whatever you want you sexy Russian.

He lays me down on the couch and places himself on top. Yuriy knows this well, doesn´t he? It´s so obvious! I wonder who his lover is. Perhaps Bryan?

-Ahh

I moan when I feel him penetrating me. It´s not that I compare, well actually I will, but his manhood feels different than Kai´s. Not bigger, not longer, but… just rare. I think I was gotten used to my boyfriend´s shape and now he´s reaching spots that Kai doesn´t.

I feel like trash for doing this to Kai! But I soon forget it when I focus again on Yuriy and I feel him thrusting into me with expertise, with care and with a constant speed, but a random motion that is driving me crazy!

This feels like if sinking in the sea. You try to float and swim, but something drags you to the bottom, and the ocean floor is an orgasm…

Black. White. Black. Red hair. Blue eyes. Black.

That´s what I see as I cum, trying not to moan as loud as I´m used to, we´re still in a public place and Kai could find us any time… and murder us.

Yuriy smiles at me and then caresses my face. He leans down and kisses my lips, just like the first time, three years ago in Moscow, when we first met in the abbey, a secret I´ll keep forever from my teammates.

He pulls back all of the sudden and stares at me horrified, I´m about to ask what´s wrong when I hear what he heard before thanks to his military training I guess: footsteps.

It is too late when we stand up.

Kai is right in front of us seconds later. His eyes fix on me, then on him and once more on me. Yuriy and I are frozen and terrified. Our clothes are in the balcony, and Kai is standing on our way.

-Relax, it is not as if I hadn´t seen both of you naked before

Did Kai just said "both of you"?

I swallow hard and watch him approach us, but he walks past us and sits in a couch next to the one that Yuriy and I used to have sex.

-Kai… we-we were just… I… - starts Yuriy, but he silences him with a wave

-I´m sure that mouth can do better things than stuttering

My jaw drops when I see Kai opening his pants. Does he mean what I think he means?! Apparently, Yuriy thinks faster than me and as soon as I notice he is already kneeling in front of my boyfriend and taking his already hard member in his mouth.

It is hard to express what I feel right now. But it´s not jealousy. How could I be jealous? Those were the two hottest guys on earth, the only ones I have ever had feelings for, being intimate?! Damn! Now my body is reacting to the view and I got an erection once more!

-Tyson, come here

Kai orders me and I obey. I sit next to him and kiss him. A wild contact that sends shivers to my spine. My left hand grabs and caresses Yuriy´s hair as he keeps providing Kai with oral pleasure.

The blue haired moves his own hands and touches my naked body, here and there, teasing my entrance, pressing my nipples, scratching my back softly.

This is not what I thought would happen if Kai ever found me in the bed -or couch for the matter- with another man. But oh, I wouldn´t want it any other way!

And… I knew it hahaha! I knew they both had fucked before! Ups! Please forgive my language!

As crazy as it may sound, the three of us where then in the floor. It was a weird, pleasurable but uncomfortable position. Yuriy was laying on his back while being screwed on the ass by Kai. At the same time he was sucking on my manhood, and I was kissing my boyfriend. Yes, I know it´s weird and kind of a porn movie, but believe me, none of ours moans were fake!

Later we changed positions and now it was Kai sitting on the floor, leaning on the couch, me sitting on his lap ridding him and Yuriy sitting next to him. Kai bitted on his neck while masturbating his manhood with his hand. The three of us kissed each other occasionally.

The third and final position was that of Yuriy penetrating me once more, laying on our sides on the floor, face to face, at the same time that Kai claimed Ivanov´s ass. How was that even possible? It would have been super uncomfortable to even move like that! Oh, but we did! We certainly did hehe.

Almost two hours after Yuriy and I first went upstairs, the three of us were going down the same stairs, about to reunite with the fellow Bladers for the celebration.

I was going to ask Kai if he was mad at me for bedding Yuriy, but in that moment a bunch of fireworks, more than I´d ever seen, appeared in the sky and we all screamed out of excitement. I noticed Yuriy and Kai holding hands, at the same time my boyfriend placed an arm around my shoulders. He wasn´t angry. But he made clear for Yuriy that we were together and that he had only been an adventure.

It was the most beautiful moment in my entire life. To be gathered all together, my closest friends, my family, the love of my life and my biggest crush. Oh, and let´s not forget about the amazing buffet behind us!

**THE END**

**For Annie Matsukaze**

**By Cloy Jubilee**


End file.
